russelfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Partytime (variety show)
It's Partytime is the Philippine longest-running musical variety show in the Philippines broadcast by IBC. The show is presented by its main hosts Gino Padilla, Lani Misalucha, Rachel Alejandro and Dingdong Avanzado, the longest-running musical variety show in the Philippines and on Asia. The show aired its pilot episode on June 16, 2013 and airs live Sundays. The show also broadcasts worldwide thorough Global IBC. Overview World-renowned artists like the The King of Untimate Singer Gino Padilla, The Asia's Nightingale Lani Musalucha, The Asia's Queen of OPM Rachel Alejandro and The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado headline the country's top performers, which includes R&B Duo Thyro and Yumi, Paula Bianca, Born to be a Star Season 1 grand champion Joshua Cadelina, Carla Castelo, Top Zusara, Anton Alvarez, Jinky Vidal and Marvin Ong, just to name a few. Kapinoy primetime stars also a regular performers Miguel Aguila, Meg Imperial, Dingdong Dantes, Cristine Reyes, Cogie Domingo, Robi Domingo and Nikki Bacolod. The rising teen stars of today are Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach, Mario Maurer, Sofia Andres, Aki Torio, Bianca Casado, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Janeena Chan, James Reid, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora, Ella Cruz, John Wayne Sace and Dino Imperial. History It's Partytime conceptualized and launched on June 16, 2013 as the concert party on Sundays. Composed of Gino Padilla, Lani Misalucha, Rachel Alejandro, Dingdong Avanzado, Jenine Desiderio and Miguel Aguila as the main hosts for the show together with Paula Bianca, Top Suzara and Jinky Vidal. The cast of Sandy's Boyfriend are Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach, Mario Maurer and Sofia Andres, Aki Torio and Bianca Casado, and Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador became co-hosts for the show to attract the younger viewers. The show has their own theme song, broadcast live from IBC studios in Broadcast City, with director of Mark Reyes. Also, It's Partytime compete the rivals of ASAP 18 and Sunday All Stars in the Sunday afternoon party. It's Partytime has become a venue not only for its in-house concert party artists but also serves as a launching pad for the future superstars of the Philippine entertainment industry, IBC's groundbreaking shows and current raffle promos of some of its sponsor while introduce new segments and add new hosts. Meanwhile, the cast of Friends 4Ever casts such as Freddie Gutierrez, Janella Salvador, Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez, Michael Martinez, Liza Soberano, Francis Magundayao as co-host and peformers. Regular dancers include the Universal Motion Dancer and Kidz at Work and for an audition for a group of new in-house dancers to be known as Partytime Dancers. The singing champions of Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, grand champions of Born to be a Superstar finalists are Joshua Cadelina, Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernado and Ronald Humarang become some of the latest additions in the co-hosts and performers to conquer the Sunday noontime scene. Cast 'Main hosts' *Dingdong Avanzado *Lani Misalucha *Rachel Alejandro *Gino Padilla *Jenine Desiderio *Miguel Aguila 'Co-hosts and performers' The following are the co-hosts and performers in It's Parytime: *Abby Bautista *Abra *AJ Muhlach *Aki Torio *Andi Manzano *Anja Aguilar *Anna Luna *Anne Bernardo *Anton Alvarez *Bianca Casado *Bimby Aquino-Yap *Carla Castelo *Carlo Lazerna *Carlo Lopez *Cayleen Villamor *Charlie Green *Cogie Domingo *Coleen Garcia *Coraleen Waddell *Cristine Reyes *Dingdong Dantes *Dino Imperial *Ella Cruz *Elmo Magalona *Erich Gonzales *Francis Magundayao *Freddie Gutierrez *Jake Cuenca *Janeena Chan *Janella Salvador *Janine Tugonon *JC Tiuseco *Jerome Ponce *Jinky Vidal *Joanna Morales *John Wayne Sace *Jon Lucas *Josh Padilla *Joshua Cadelina *Juan Carlos Urquico *Juan Miguel Urquico *Kelly dela Cruz *Kenjhons *Khalil Ramos *Lance Christopher *Liza Soberano *Lucas Zamora *Mario Maurer *Marlo Mortel *Marvin Ong *Maxene Magalona *Meg Imperial *Miel Cuneta *MJ Cayabyab *MMJ *Mutya Orquia *Nadine Lustre *Nathan Bareera *Nel Gomez *Nicole Andersson *Nikki Bacolod *Paula Bianca *Pio Balbuena *Pinoy Learns to Rock **Giu Comia **Johan Laurens **Kiko Estrada **Carlo Lazerna *RJ Jimenez *Ronald Humarang *Robi Domingo *Samantha Flores *Say Alonzo *Sheng Belmonte *Sofia Andres *Sue Ramirez *Thyro and Yumi *Top Suzara *Universal Motion Dancer *Veejay Aragon *Vincent Bueno *Yam Concepcion 'Occasionaly guest co-host and performers' *Andrew E. *Ashley Rivera *Anton Revilla *Claudine Barretto *Diether Ocampo *DJ Durano *Fernando Carrillo *Gee-Ann Abrahan *Giselle Sanchez *Jodi Sta. Maria *Jon Santos *Maui Taylor *Neocolours *Raymart Santiago *Richard Yap 'Honorific Title' Segments *Singing Champions *Pagmamahal, Veejay *Boyzone *Miguel Love You *The Lani Spot *Sing-Along with Janella *Nadine on Stage *Love Teams *Anja, Total Performer *SuperSayaw *Tatlong Bente Singko Subsidiaries *'It's Partytime Lifestyle' - clothing line, available through BUM boutiques in the Philippines. *'It's Bookazine Partytime' - the first ever book-magazine released by a Philippine TV show. *'It's Partytime Online' - It;s Partytime's official website, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events and lifestyle, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to artists, and even chat with them. Awards and recognizion 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Musical Program 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Musical Variety Show) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awwards' *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won Studios used by It's Partytime *IBC Studios in Broadcast City (2013–present) See also * IBC launches a Sunday musical variety show It's Partytime * IBC’s 53rd Anniversary Station ID to be Launched in ‘It's Partytime′ * IBC’s 53rd Anniversary Station ID – World Premiere (Video) * Dingdong Avanzado is a Kapinoy star * It's Partytime celebrater in K-POP fans this Sunday * PrimeTastik Stars Shine in the ‘Best of the Best’ Episode of It's Partytime * Dingdong Avanzado's trifecta on IBC: musical variety shows and judges of reality show * Kapinoy stars in It's Partytime with Music, Magic and Romance * 'Born to be a Superstar' Judges united for one superstars in It's Partytime * IBC-13 Christmas Station ID 2013 "Masayang Pasko Kapinoy" (Video) * 100+ Kapinoy Stars Celebrate IBC-13’s 53rd Anniversary in ‘It's Partytime′ * IBC Christmas Station ID 2013 is the Kapinoy Stars * IBC Christmas Station ID 2013 – ‘Masayang Paskong Kapinoy’ (Video) * MarRich Will Spread the Magic of Fall in Love in the 'Best' Episode of It's Partytime * Cast of Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland and Your Heart, My Love lead Kapinoy superstars' Chinese New Year Party * IBC's 2014 Summer Station ID premieres on "It's Partytime" * Cast of 'Batang Genius' and 'Janella: A Princess Girl' will now join the forces of Kapinoy Fantaserye in 'It's Partytime' * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * It's Partytime on Facebook * It's Partytime on Twitter